


Jimmy x Aaron Yaoi

by Galaga, Shatterdomed



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crack, I feel filthy, M/M, Smut, Vore, anal penetration, god help me, i didn't want 2 write this, jimmy completed his goal, kill me, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaga/pseuds/Galaga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdomed/pseuds/Shatterdomed
Summary: jimmy x aaron yaoi dldr plz no flaming DXXD XD XD XD *giggles* watch out 4 lemonz!!





	Jimmy x Aaron Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaga/gifts).



Aaron sighed, having a stressful day dealing with the idiots he called friends. Alluin had forced them to go to a tavern of all places. Filled with near naked women and catcalling men, Aaron was forced to perform with his friend. He retired to his room after having an exhausting time dancing and earning money, only for Alluin to gamble it all away.  
He stumbled into his room, his head spinning after all the alcohol he had drank. He froze near the foot of the bed, staring at the bara of a man before him. Nine foot and eight inches of rock hard angles (litterally xD). he was laying upon his aaron’s bed, dick already hard. slicked up with a magic lube, he had waited 4 aaron 2 come into teh room.   
aaron turned bright pink, a light blush covering his dark face. he looked down, realising he was already naked. jimmy, without saying a word, beckoned his foward. aaron’s mouth watered at getting his butt filled with that 13 inch rock cock. he rushed foward and jumped onto his dick, instantly coming and dying from the sudden penatration. jimmy smiled and leaned forward, picking his up off his dingle. jimmy slowly slid him into his mouth before consuming him and laying down onto aaron’s bed. the cycle was complete. jimmy had finally eaten what he considered his world.

**Author's Note:**

> god rest my tired soul, i thought i was done with this phase


End file.
